Blind Viewed Master
by Jaminka
Summary: This really has nothing to do with Fable. This is based on an RP a friend and I did. I'm not making this to frustrate people. I made it to express a story of love and to make something completely different than someone else's story. This story is about a young dragon spirit, who is lost on Earth, trying to find a way to survive. This IS the first story I wrote. Written in under 1hr
1. Blind Viewed Master

Well…There I was… In the world my parents called Earth. Where the hosts' live and die… Watching the hosts move so actively was strange. What were they in such a rush for? They had no reason to rush… did they?

I looked upon the high powered metropolis, confused and frightened. A young dragoness like me didn't belong there. I belonged back home, in the spirit gardens, with the rest of the spirits. I was thankful that I had been trained well enough to cloak myself to look like a young host. If not, the world would go rampaged.

Looking around, I couldn't help think how wasteful and sloppy hosts were. They were leaving food laying around on stands and counters. 'Why not store them?' I thought. 'Oh well. I might as well take it if no one else will.'

I picked up a piece of meat, wrapped in greasy paper labeled 'Hot Dog'. A host in odd uniform clothing started to yell at me. 'Why is he yelling?' The question rushed through my head over a hundred times. 'Did I do something wrong?' I stared at him, blank faced, not sure what to do. Then he pulled out a black stick with a handle on the side. 'Is he going to harm me?!' I panicked. I ran off fast. The complete opposite of what I was trained to do, but why waste the energy?

I ran quickly down the paths, trying to find somewhere to hide. I stopped, looking around, panting heavily, pain clutching my chest.

I could hear the angry hosts' voice storming behind me. I spotted a crowd of around 300 hosts. I squeezed into the crowd, hoping I won't be found.

At the front of the crowd was a middle aged, male host, dressed in a black suit along with a top hat. He stood on a ledge, presenting mind tricks to the crowd. Some were actually entertaining.

He announced loud, with an Italian accent, "For my next trick, I will need an assistant!" Young hosts, who looked my age, started to wave their arms in the air rapidly.

I watched him scan the audience back and forth, until his eyes laid on me. He stared into my eyes, as if he were looking at my soul. He looked me up and down as the corners of his mouth twitched upwards into a smile and his cloudy blue eyes brightened.

He pointed at me. "You!" he called, "Come here!" I walked to his side slowly. He put his hand on my shoulder and announced to the crowd, "For my final act, I will make my assistant disappear." 'Disappear?! How?!' I thought to myself.

He set out a fairly large box. As he picked me up, he whispered in my ear, "Don't worry young dragoness. They can't get you in my hands." Then he set me in the box.

'How did he know I was a dragon?' I wondered. All of the sudden, I felt the box shake and rumble. I could hear the man's voice muffled through the box. "Tah Dah!" He cheered. The crowd clapped with astonishment. I could hear footsteps leaving the area. The show was done.

The man opened the box and looked down at me. He lifted me out and set me down on the ground. ""Let's take you somewhere safe, away from danger." He packed his belongings quickly and started walking. I followed close behind him. He took me to an old building. Obviously abandoned and molding.

He opened the door for me as I walked in and shut the door behind himself.

Even though the place was damp and old, I could feel a wave of warmth and safety around the room.

The man set down his things near the door and took off his jacket. "Are you hungry?" he asked. I shook my head. He smiled and looked at me. "You may call me Ace." He said kindly. "My name is Virgo." I told him. Ace bowed his head toward me. "Beautiful name." I smiled and sat on the couch. He sat next to me, gently and swift. I looked at Ace up and down, He wasn't extreamly fit, but not that bad either. I guess you could even describe him as… cute…. I wonder if that's strange? A young spirit, 10 host years old, finding an older host attractive?

Breaking my train of thought, I felt Ace's warm hands start to rub my shoulders. I couldn't help but purr loud with satisfaction. "I noticed how tense you were." Ace told me. "You have a lovely purr." He added.

I slid into the couch, relaxed, purring like mad. I could feel his gentle touch travel from my shoulders, to my back, then to my hips. My legs felt shaky and weak, unable to support me, even if I wanted to move.

I laid there in submission, allowing him to explore my body. I felt his hands go on my stomach and pull me onto his lap. He hugged me tight around my waist as he rested his head on my shoulder. I could feel his hot breath against me then his lips gently peck my neck.

I whimpered in pleasure, wanting more, still not sure what was going on. He turned me around to face him. I was ready for whatever pleasurable action he had in store for me.

Ace brushed the back of his hand on my cheek, looking into my eyes. I looked back at him, confused.

I watched him reach into his pocket and pull out a small bottle with pills in it. He popped open the bottle then looked at me. He paused. The look of defeat washed over his face. "I can't," He said as he placed the cap back on the bottle and set it aside. "You're too beautiful and innocent."

Ace stood and glared down at me with sad eyes. I looked back, wondering what he was going to do to me.

Ace set some blankets and a pillow on the couch. "You will sleep here tonight." He told me. I nodded in agreement. He kissed my forehead and said, "We will figure out what to do tomorrow." , then walked into a room and shut the door.

I laid there under the warm blankets, wide awake, wondering what Ace would have done to me. 'It wouldn't be anything bad? He was so nice to me. Protecting me, taking care at me, and making me feel happy. It's everything a young spirit would want.' I thought to myself.

I could hear Ace's snoring slightly through the wall. I got up, curious what she looked like while he slept.

I poked my head around the cold door and noticed Ace peacefully sleeping in bed, and from what I knew, he was undressed from the waist up.

I walked up quietly and lifted the blankets. He was fully undressed.

I crawled into bed with him and cuddled close to his soft, warm body. I rested my head against his chest. His heart beat was in perfect rhythm. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close in his sleep. At that moment, I remembered what my parents would call these types of hosts. Sexual abusers, they called them.

That's what they would have called him. But I saw nothing wrong. Instead of abuser, I would call him lovely. If he wanted to abuse me, he would have, but instead he held me close.

As I drifted into the dream world, I felt his spirit grab mine, gently but strong. I was happy and safe in his hands, as he promised.

My eyes slowly closed and I focused only on his heart beat. Sweet and delicate sounding.

This is someone I want to be with. Someone who see's my beauty and loves me. It has been decided…. Ace is my Master.


	2. Killing In The Name Of Our Love

It didn't take long for morning to arrive. The smell of mildew filled the air as the sun sparkled on my face. The heat of the light tingled my nose, waking me up.

I blinked my eyes open and gave a small moan as I stretched. I then noticed, Ace's arms were still tightly wrapped around my waist. Oddly enough, he was awake.

He took one arm away and patted my head. "Good morning." He said, calmly and sloth like. I smiled and laid back down, my back pressed against his body. "Good morning." I replied happily from a good nights rest. Ace kissed my cheek, giving me butterflies all over. I could feel my temperature rise from my feet to my head. "I was surprised to find you in my bed this morning." , he chuckled, squeezing my waist slightly. I couldn't help but blush. "I'm use to sleeping with someone larger than me." I protested. "It reminds me of home, with my mother." Ace nodded, but he and I both knew the real reason. I couldn't resist to keep myself away from something as strong and kind as him. Especially with a soul like his too…

Breaking my thoughts, once again, Ace flipped over, holding himself over me, each hand on either side of my body. The memory clicked into place, remembering he was wearing nothing underneath the blankets. I blushed brighter than the sun itself, looking up at him. He smiled and looked into my eyes….His eyes… Cloudy blue. Full of mystery and wonder. Kind, soft eyes that could make even the darkest of spirits tame… All of the sudden, he leaned close, giving me a long passionate kiss. His soft lips pressed against mine. Warm and inviting, very sweet… And as expected, perfect.

I wrapped my arms around his waist, trying to pull him closer. Something inside me urged for more. I purred loud, enjoying the feel of his lips, so sweet and soft. But then, he pulled back and sat up, panting slightly. Disappointed, I sat up with him.

He slid out of bed and started to get dressed. I sat still, dazed, wondering what just happened. Ace looked over at me and let out a heartwarming chuckle. "Time to get up." He said to me, acting like nothing happened. I stared at him, stone faced. "What just happened?" I demanded. He swung his back to face me and smiled. "Oh nothing." 'Nothing…? NOTHING?! How was that nothing?!' I thought to myself. I searched around the room, trying to find something to strike him with. Before I knew it, I was half way at throwing a feathered pillow at him, full forced. A second later, he was on the ground with feathers flying around the room. Ace laughed. "That's a good arm you have there." I was angry for a moment, but then I started to laugh. As I started to stand, Ace scooped me up into his arms, cradling me. I laid my head against his chest, purring. His heart was still in perfect rhythm. Always perfect.

Ace kissed my forehead. "Lets' get you something to eat. You must be starving." I shook my head. "Nope." I smiled. "Alright?" Ace said, a little confused.

A loud banging noise came from the front door. "Ace Marino! Come out with your hands up!" The door screamed, in the voice of a male. Ace looked down at me with panic. "I won't let them touch you. Even if it means taking my life first." Ace set me down and told me to hide under the bed. I did as I was told.

I heard him slowly creek the door open. "Hello?" Ace said softly. The voice boomed like thunder. "Where's the girl?" I could hear Ace's voice brighten. "I have no idea what you're talking about." I heard a crash and a thud, which shook the floor. "I have information you abducted a young girl from your 'magic show'." The male emphasized the words as if it were fake. Ace released a heartwarming chuckle. "You must be mistaken." I heard footsteps enter the bedroom, slowly. A male with a scruffy beard and sunglasses poked his head under the bed and looked at me. I shut my eyes, hoping it would somehow help. "Boss!" He shouted up at the door. "I found her!" He dragged me out from under the bed and attempted to pick me up. He failed. "Oh god! She must weigh 200 pounds!" "203.7." I corrected him. He shot me an awkward look. I gave him a smug look in return.

I looked over at the door to see Ace pinned against the wall with several hosts in odd uniform clothing surrounding him, pointing metal barrels at his head. 'Weapons…' I though. "Ace!" I screamed. The bearded man grabbed my arm tight. "Stay here." He ordered me. I bit his arm with my sharp dragon teeth. The male screamed him pain, clutching his arm as blood seeped from under his hand. I ran over to Ace in a rush. Another male was in the way, making me bump into the back of his legs. He reached down at me with his cold leather gloves. I growled, receiving a glimpse of confusion from the male. I pounded his arm as hard as I could then repeated instantly to his leg, making both limbs make a loud crack sound. He dropped to the ground, screaming. "Leave My Master Alone!" I growled. All but one male parted out of my way. I shot the odd one a warning glair. He smirked and laughed, "Oh what?! I should be afraid of you?!" I sized him up and down, scanning his uniform. 'Obviously the Alfa of the group.' I thought. "Lions might be the king of the jungle," I said bravely. "But dragons are queens of all lands." I ran quickly at him, putting my training to good use. I tracked my claws and swiped at his feet, disabling his ankles. He dropped to his knees in pain. Facing him, I grabbed his arm with my large claws. I shifted my weight to swing my body onto his shoulders. My legs wrapped around his throat, he began to squirm in panic. I slit his throat, allowing the blood to cover my legs and hands. His body slumped forward as I stepped off him and re-tracked my claws. The other hosts rushed out without a trace, even the injured ones.

"Did I do good Master?" I asked Ace with a frown of doubt. He smiled down at me and ran his fingers through my hair. "You did wonderful." He replied. As a reward, I got a small peck of his lips on mine. I loved his kisses.

Ace sighed at the body. "We will have to dispose of this." I shook my head fast. "No Master. We will burn him, leaving only ashes. Then, send them to his family as a reminder to them all, I will kill in the name of our love."


	3. Lovers Bluff

Sun set. Moon rise. Stars sparkle in our skies. Rest well. Sleep tight. Now it's time to say good night.

Words my Master whispered as I dozed into a peaceful slumber. Snuggled in the blankets, he would kiss my forehead gently and step out of the room. Oddly enough, he only stepped out on Tuesday nights. On my third week living here, I began to notice his pattern. What was he doing? I had no clue…

One Tuesday night, I woke up from the nightmares flooding my mind. I sat up, blankets pulled up to my chin, peering around the room. My eyes caught the light that beamed through the crack of the door. Voices laughed and a fowl bitter smell trailed and filled the bedroom, itching my throat. I got up from the bed and stumbled over to the door, half awake. I squinted through the crack and noticed a group of men surrounding a table, including Master. Each man held a hand of cards in one hand and a cigar in the other. In the center of the table were colorful tablets in a messy pile.

"Well," The man across Master asked. "What's your bid?" Master scanned his cards emotionally. He threw a couple black tablets in. "Two hundred." Master and the man both flipped their cards. The man slammed the table. "Damn it!" Master smirked while scooping the tablets from the center. "Don't play Poker against a man named Ace." All but the one man chuckled. "You're on a roll, Ace!" Another man called. Master held up his hand. "Shhhh. My little Vergo is sleeping." The man across Master smiled. "Ah, that's right. The child you're housing. She is a beautiful one, isn't she?" Master gave him a death glair. "Do not even think about violating my Vergo." "Hey hey hey. If you don't want to share, that's fine." The man raised his hands in defense. Master stood from his chair, pushing his chair back. "I would never use her the same way you would, you perverted basterd!" The man stood, anger in eyes. "You wanna go Marino?! Bring it!" Master pulled out a hand gun (so I've been told that's what it's called.) I poked my head out from the door. *Master?* I said sleepily, rubbing my eyes. All the men turned to look at me. The man across Master announced. "There's your little toy now, Marino." Master didn't look at him. Instead, he kneeled down and allowed me to run into his arms. "What are you doing up, Tesoro?" I hugged him tight, crying softly over his shoulder. "I had a bad dream…" Master picked me up and cradled me in his arms. My head was against his chest, listening to his heart beat….his perfect heart beat…

I looked up at him. "Master? Why are all these men here?" He looked down at me and kissed me cheek. "Just a little play date, Tesoro." "At night?" I asked, confused. 'Who would want to play at night instead of sleeping?' I thought to myself. "Mhm." Master replied. "So then I can play with you all day." He smiled. The man across him smirked. "Go figure, Ace. Playing with your toys like a good man." Master pulled up his gun with one hand, while still holding me. He shot it right beside the man and shouted, "Shut up, Blake! I would never, repeat, NEVER use her. Especially the way you would!" I never heard Master shout before. It was extremely intimidating. I could tell some men couldn't understand him because of his thick accent, but living with Master for three weeks, I could understand perfectly, and so could Blake. "Get out of my home!" Master shouted. Blake didn't flinch. Not even a blink. "One more game." He said, smug. Master sat in his chair and set me on his lap. "Fine." He growled. "One last game." Blake flashed a devilish smile. "But, let's make this interesting. I'll put all my money in, if you bet you little girl." I could feel Masters grip tighten around my waist. I put my hands over his, purring slightly. "Absolutely not!" He barked. "I would never EVER bet my Vergo. EVER!" I looked at Blake, who was still smiling. "I guess I'm not leaving then." He put his legs crossed up on the table and puffed his cigar. I looked at Master, who started to sweat. I held his hand. "Don't worry, Master." I reinsured him. "I'm meant to be with you, no matter what. I know you'll win." Master smiled down at me. "You're right."

Master smiled at Blake and nodded. "Deal." He said calmly. Another man started to hand out cards to Master and Blake.

I could feel a wave of intensity wash over the room. I watched Master scan his cards emotionally as Blake would smirk from time to time.

After around ten minutes of confusing tablet tossing, card flipping, and emotionless glairs, Master looked down at me, nervous. I hugged him tight, purring. "Okay Marino. Put down your cards." Blake said, confidently. They both put down their cards. I could feel Masters body tense up. "No….no no…..no…" Master said under his breath. He held me close against his chest. "I won't let go… I refuse!" "A deals a deal, Marino. Hand over the girl." Blake had a sinful twinkle in his eyes with an unsettling smile. I looked up at Master, scared. He set me down and hugged me tight, then pushed me slightly toward Blake.

Blake chuckled, "Think twice before making a stupid move, Marino." He looked down at me, "We're gunna have some fun." Then, he grabbed my wrist tight and pulled me out the door. As we turned the corner, he shoved me against the wall. My shoulder felt like glass shattering on pavement.

Blake slipped out a piece of cloth and tied it tightly around my head, in front of my eyes. "Don't want you wondering home." He said, slyly, along with a chuckle. I felt him poke my back hard, in a forward direction.

After 20 minutes of walking, I felt him shove me into a room and onto a couch. He yanked off my blindfold and we were sitting in a somewhat nice room. Not nearly warm as home though. It was cold and uninviting.

Blake handed me a drink and attempted a smile. "Here .It was a long walk. Relax. Drink something." I was so thirst. Without thinking, I chugged back the liquid. Instantly, the room started to blur, then black.

…

I opened my eyes. I was on the cold, damp floor. My hands were tied behind my back with thick rope, along with my feet tied together as well. My clothes were torn and belt cut off. I looked around the room and noticed a door open. Loud snoring was echoing through the door and expanding into the room. It hurt my ears and priced into my head.

As I sat up, my whole body ached. My legs didn't seem to work properly either. It felt as if I had been running for hours.

Around me was a mixture of blood and an unidentified substance. I couldn't tell what it was, but I didn't want to stay and find out.

I brought my arms forward from under my body so they were in front. I used my fangs to rip apart the rope to small bits. From there, I used my claws to cut the ropes on my ankles. I stumbled to my feet, much too fast. The world began to spin.

Once everything was settled, I inched slowly to the door. Each step brought more pain to my body, making me cry softly to myself.

I stepped outside, feeling the cool breeze brush against my face. I looked both ways down the crammed ally way. 'Which way is home?' I thought. I didn't know. 'Anywhere is better than here.' Exhaustion stole my strength, bringing me down to the ground. I started to crawl down the ally, blood trailing behind me.

Time lapped fast. Before I knew it, the slow inches of growing pain had brought me to morning and eventually back home. I stared up at the front door entrance. The door was missing, leaving nothing but an empty door shaped hole left in its place.

I crawled into the house to find Master passed out, sitting up with his body pressed against the wall. Tissues, broken glass, and clear bottles labeled "Vodka" surrounded his resting body. His eyes were puffy and his nose was red. It was obvious he was crying, even though I had never seen him cry before.

I pulled my body through the broken glass to get by his side. Each inch I pulled felt like a thousand needles stabbing through me. Blood soaked the wood floor that was flooding out my underbelly and through my torn clothes.

The pain was almost unbearable. I still wonder to this day how I survived. I don't know what brought me to the direction of home, or what gave me the strength to get there, but all was worth it.

As I laid my head on his lap, I could feel his body jerk, then gently rest a hand on my head. "Vergo?" He said softly. "Yes Master…. It is I." I replied weakly. I could feel his hand stroke my hair lightly. "You came back…" I could hear him chocking on his tears. His body started to shake. "I always do, Master…. I'm meant to be with you…. Just …like I said…." He leaned down and gave me a kiss… A kiss… The simple thing I couldn't wait for, from him, the second I go home.

I looked up at him and smiled small. "You may have lost the card game, Master. But I am no loser in Lovers Bluff. I will always win the game…as long as I still love you…"


End file.
